fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing: Right Here, Right Now
Animal Crossing: Right Here, Right Now is a Fan-Fiction by C.I.A. Station, Inc that cannot be edited without permission. It is in the perspective of many diaries-the odd numbered chapters are the character's diary, the evens are: *1-10: Pinky's. *11-20: Bob's. *21-30: Sydney's. There are occasional speaking parts. Chapter One: Moving In I'm on the bus, waiting to arrive at Cerulean. What will it be like, I wonder? Will I fit in? Will I make friends? What will I do about money... Maybe I'll get a job. I hear the store called Nook's Cranny is hiring for part-time workers. Or maybe the boutique (if they have one) is hiring... Anyway, I think I'll get by. Wait! Housing. I'll have to pay. I guess I'll take a loan. "Sir! Cerulean should get off here." Whoops! Time flies... Gotta go. Chapter Two: I Hear There's a New Neighbor In Town I think a new neighbor is coming to the wonderful town of Cerulean. I...kind of want to know him. I want to be his guide. I'll show him around. GracieGrace, Shamppodle, the Auction House, The Happy Room Academy, The Able Sister's Shop, the Marquee... I just wish I was able to go to Redd's store. I think he'll have to visit Nook's Cranny, though. He probably has no idea that we pay in Bells here. I'm going to the bus stop to wait for him. Best Wishes to whomever reads this, Pinky Chapter Three: Weird Girl Today when I arrived, this girl who called herself Pinky greeted me at the bus stop. She showed me around. She was really nice, but she kept asking me questions and wanting to know about my Personal Beeswax. Turns out that there is a boutique, called the Able Sisters. They say you can design something and exchange it for something else, or just wear your design. Pinky got me a job at Nook's Cranny. But, ALL of my salary goes to my loan. I'm in my own house, but I have to pay off a loan with Bells (Cerulean's currency) I earn from my part-time job, or get myself. Turns out that there is a city that is broken off from Cerulean called Cerulean City Folk. Pinky took me to the Marquee, the Happy Room Academy, the Auction House (led by this weird fire hydrant dude named Lloid), Shampoodle, and GracieGrace. I'm getting tired. Gotta go. Chapter Four: New Neighbor The new neighbor arrived today. I don't really have much to say, but I did show him around, even to Cerulean City Folk. I...kinda have a crush on him. Best Wishes to whomever reads this, Pinky Chapter Five: My Part-Time Job Well, Day 1 of my job was today. I had to deliver packages to Joey and Del, write a letter to Pinky, and post an advertisement on the Notice Board for the Sale at Nook's Cranny (REALLY run-down place, by the way) and plant flowers (???). Anyway, I have to go... Chapter Six: Hide-And-Seek Today, I played hide-and-seek with Del and Joey. I was the seeker. I had seven minutes to find them. I kept looking and looking... and guess what? Dell was hiding behind Joey the whole time! He's tall; how could I not have noticed him? I lost... Well, you win some, you lose some, right? Best Wishes to whomever reads this, Pinky Chapter Seven: Life I've settled in and I do not have to do my job anymore (YAY!!!). A new neighbor moved in today named Bob. He's really nice. I helped him unpack, then I bought him a fishing rod and we went fishing. He was like a pro at it. Bob caught a Barbel Steed, a Tuna, a Sea Bass, a Black Bass and so much. All I caught was a Freshwater Goby and a Rainbow Trout. I'm not really that mad, though. I helped Bob plant his garden. We planted red cosmos, white roses and even a cedar tree. I also gave him a kiwi shirt as a Welcome gift. "Come on! We're playing Hide-And-Seek!" I am SO going to ditch that! Oh, it won't hurt. See ya. Chapter Eight: Why that litle... GRRRH! THE NEW NEIGHBOR DITCHED ME IN TODAY'S GAME OF HIDE & SEEK! I AM SO MAD! I AM NOT-HEAR ME-NOT DOING MY SIGNATURE BECAUSE I NEED TO PLOT REVENGE ON THAT CREEP! Well, at least I got a shirt from him... Chapter Nine: Well... Okay, I'll admit it. I played hide & Seek today, with Bob, Pinky, Del, Joey, and Sydney. Sydney was the seeker. I hid behind the notice board, and when I sneezed, I was not noticed! I'm going to bed now. Chapter Ten: Better Day Than the Last Finally I played Hide & Seek with the new neighbor. I hid behind Sydney's house. She looked and looked, but NEVER EVER found me. Bob told me he hid behind Nook's Cranny. Del hid behind the town hall, and Joey was the only one to be found; he was still trying to hide when Sydney found him. Best Wishes to whomever reads this, Pinky Intermission 1: Del's Journal Okay, so the newbie is okay for now. He's currently on my good side, but I feel that he could be a danger to my...♥. I even gave my ♥ a gift, but I made the mistake of letting the newbie deliver it. My ♥ hated the gift and that makes me even more mad. MAD, YOU HEAR ME? Del ---- Category:Fan Fiction Category:F3 2009 Fan-Fiction